Diabetes in the District of Columbia is more common among Blacks than whites, and the self -reported prevalence rate rises more than 3-fold in Public Housing Development residents. The true prevalence of diabetes and diabetic complications may be even higher, given the population's 1) lack of access to health care; and 2) prevalence of environmental and genetic factors such as obesity, hypertension, smoking and a high fat diet that may predispose to diabetes or diabetic complications. This is a proposal from Howard University, Medlantic Research Foundation, and 2 community-based organizations (D.C. CARE, Kenilworth-Parkside Health Corner) to fund a pilot study focussing on diabetes, diabetic complica- tions and physical and psychosocial barriers to health care among economically disadvantaged urban Blacks. We will estimate the prevalence of diabetes, selected diabetic complications and attendant risk factors among about 200 residents of a progressive but impoverished public housing community. Utilizing a trained, community-based recruit- er/observer and a post-doctoral trainee, we will gather information regarding cultural factors (attitudes, behavior, religion), lifestyle (energy intake, dietary variables, smoking, alcohol use, exercise) and sociodemographic factors (marital status, SES, household composition). A medical examination will be performed to gather morphometric data (height/weight, skinfolds, body fat content circumferences) , blood pressure, glucose tolerance (2 hr OGTT) , and fasting lipoprotein and insulin levels. We will seek signs of diabetic complications by obtaining an EKG, detecting microalbuminuria and testing for neuropathy. The data and experience derived from this study will be crucial to design a more comprehensive epidemiologic survey and credible intervention strategy for inner city Black Americans at risk for diabetes.